general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TWDFan630
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TWDFan630 page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, MKMiner and/or Lovealways5671! Lantefan2012 (talk) 18:30, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Kristina The only reason why I took LGBT off the category list was because it has't been confirmed that she is... once it's confirmed then it will be put back...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 21:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Blocked Already blocked and no you have every right to defend yourself...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 19:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::My pleasure...he is annoying me too...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:21, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Colleen Yeah that's fine because Spencer's kidnapping was a big storyline.--Lantefan2012 (talk) 03:27, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Huxley Thanks for making a page on him i was thinking about doing it myself but i have to find how to make a format page on my Samsung Galaxy s4 --Theiceprincess (talk) 23:31, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Kate Salor Never mind she was a heart transplant recipient who appeared once. We usually don't add pages of characters who only appear once. Don't add pages you can't finish as well...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:07, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Morgan Thank you for ur edits but I'm a little upset that u didn't discuss it with any of the admins before making such a big change...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 03:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I know no one was changing it bc I said not too as I had my own reasoning for it...which was there was no body found, it was stated that Bryan Craig wasn't supposed to be done airing til November and there is a casting call out that basically matches Morgan...and if it DNA confirmed that he was dead it doesn't mean a thing bc of what happened to Robin sooo I believe that what u did with everyone one of Morgan's family's members pages was a little premature...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:26, October 13, 2016 (UTC) My edits I noticed you like to report vandalism so if i make an edit that you think is incorrect i learned it from watching gh clips online and will willing give the name of the video but i must warn you that some are and hour long .--Wintertrack (talk) 20:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC) New Pages Sure, as long as they are more than just short-lived characters we only see like once or something (as long as there is enough info to actually make a page). I was actually thinking about doing pages for Brick and David Bensch. I'm not on here much anymore because I don't have time, so go for it!--Ylnani (talk) 05:05, September 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure what is causing this error. Either something is wrong with the database or there's some conflict going on between the visual editor and the source editor. I managed to restore Anna, Faison and Peter's pages by grabbing the code from the most recent version of their pages before the error and re-posting that code into the source editor. However, I think if anyone tries to edit the pages again, the reference error will come back. When I went back to add one thing to Faison's page, I noticed the code I just copied disappeared again. I don't think the source editor can be used on these pages until Wikia fixes whatever error is going on. Reference Error I'm not sure what is causing this error. Either something is wrong with the database or there's some conflict going on between the visual editor and the source editor. I managed to restore Anna, Faison and Peter's pages by grabbing the code from the most recent version of their pages before the error and re-posting that code into the source editor. However, I think if anyone tries to edit the pages again, the reference error will come back. When I went back to add one thing to Faison's page, I noticed the code I just copied disappeared again. I don't think the source editor can be used on these pages until Wikia fixes whatever error is going on. --Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 02:00, February 3, 2018 (UTC)